


Kamijo's Castle: The Innocent

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kamijo's Castle [7]
Category: LAREINE, Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Remembering a promise he had once made to a friend, Kamijo can't help but introduce the other into his world. So sweet, so innocent, to pure to be part of his games and yet the other still couldn't say no.





	Kamijo's Castle: The Innocent

Teru took his seat in one of the castles many living rooms, wondering what this meeting was about. Clearly not the band, as Zin was there and many important men who usually attended weren't. It wasn't like Kamijo was planning another party either, at least he didn't think so. Perhaps it was about Kamijo's whispered warning that if he felt pain, he should visit the tree? He had done just that, the moment the party had ended of course, not all surprised to find both Yuki and Masashi joining him. It was clear not one of them had wanted to leave the party early.

“Guys, settle down,” Hizaki ordered, calming down the gossiping in the room. “We're here to talk about the tree, not your conquests over the weekend.”

“But it was such a good weekend,” Kamijo whined, going silent as he let Hizaki take charge. The band had always had the strange dynamic of having two leaders, but for the most part it worked.

“Zin and I have been doing some research into the tree and the castle,” Hizaki explained, “We found some interesting things to. Like, did you know this place used to be a brothel? A female run brothel, to be precise. The only men here, were the clients.”

“I wonder how the tree helped women,” Teru thought out loud.

“Oh, I can think of some ways,” Hizaki answered, “But more concerning is that the brothel ended up being closed down after cries of witchcraft and devil worship. I'm concerned now, about what the tree has done to us. It's so much fun, but what if we're cursed?”

“What do you know?” Masashi demanded, taking Yuki's hand in his concern, “Are we really going to end up suffocating ourselves, suffocating others?”

“I don't know, but I think we need to be careful,” Hizaki admitted. The men in the room shared concern looks, but to Teru's surprise Kamijo appeared perfectly calm.

“I know what the tree is up to,” Kamijo spoke up. He did? Why then did he seem so calm? Silently Teru listened to Kamijo's explanation, growing calmer himself and then even excited.

“Really?” Teru gasped, “The tree can do that?”

“Only if we revitalise it's energy first,” Kamijo answered.

“We need to do just that!” Teru begged, “It looked like it was beginning to form leaves earlier.”

“Is everyone in agreement?” Kamijo asked, looking around the room. “If we are, we need to try and sleep with normal humans more.”

“It's the only way,” Hizaki said, “I never thought this could be possible.”

“Exactly,” Teru agreed. “We have to guys, stop looking so suspicious!”

“We don't have to,” Yuki scolded, “But I'll help you guys, because it's what I want.”

“If you're wrong, and someone gets hurt, don't come crying to me,” Masashi warned, “Still, for this opportunity, I have to try.”

“I'll help you guys,” Zin agreed, as all eyes fell on him. “But I'm with Masashi here. We can't be so sure we can trust the tree. What if it's just telling you what you want to hear?”

“We'll find out one way or the other,” Kamijo answered, “But to me, the tree sounded genuine enough. Let's do it. Go out, and take the world!”

 

Kamijo sat in the cafe, quietly waiting for his friend. He was determined to do his part in making the tree happy and had thought of the perfect person to make love with. This would be a sweet, gentle, romantic night. Exactly what he had found himself missing.

“I'm sorry I'm late,” His gentle mannered friend said, as he took a seat opposite Kamijo and smiled down at the waiting strawberry milkshake. “You remembered.”

“How could I forget?” Kamijo teased, “Everything about you has always been pink.”

“I suppose you're right,” Emiru agreed with a gentle laugh. Kamijo was surprised how much he had missed that laugh, how much he had missed his friend. He had always found Emiru beautiful, but today he had gone all out in a beautiful pink summer dress and curled hair. “I suppose I haven't changed at all, but you have, if the rumours are true. Are you really into men now? Is that why you've invited me here?”

“The rumours are true,” Kamijo said, gently taking Emiru's hand across the top of the table. “I know I turned you down before but I have changed. I swear, I honestly was into women all that time.”

“I read once that a person's sexuality could change as they aged, I never believed it. Until now.” Emiru confessed. “Perhaps I believed that thinking like that, was being to hopeful?”

“I did promise you, if I ever decided I was into men, you would be the first man I called,” Kamijo remembered, “I didn't keep that promise.”

“No,” Emiru replied. “I've heard about your parties too, but I was too shy to attend.”

“Are you upset?” Kamijo prompted, “That I didn't call?”

“You did call, you remembered,” Emiru answered, “You're new to this, testing what it's like to be with men. I get that and I know that if I go home with you, this may be just a one night romance. I'm fine with that too. I'm not in a place right now where I'm looking for a relationship. Only, there's some things about me that may just put you off.”

“What could ever put me off you?” Kamijo teased. “You're the sweetest man I have ever met.”

“I've heard you're kinky,” Emiru replied, “Into all sorts of games. I'm not. I'm happy with kisses and my partners touch alone. I've never tried anal sex even.”

“But you've been gay all your life,” Kamijo said, completely stunned by Emiru's revelation. “How has no one ever, well not?”

“Plenty of gay men don't have anal sex, it's no big deal,” Emiru answered. “Only, I can tell for you it is.”

“It's kind of the point,” Kamijo answered, sitting back and studying Emiru for a moment. “It's true, I like sex kinky and even crazy sex, but I don't need that to be happy. Especially not if the man I'm with is you.”

“No, I want to try something new. I want to change, Kamijo. It's true, I've been the same man all these years. Perhaps I'm stuck in a rut and I'm not even aware of it? Please me tonight, and I'll let you be my first. I've always loved you, if only as a friend. More importantly, I trust you. Let me see into your world.”

 

Emiru sat on the edge of Hizaki's bed, staring in wide eyed wonder at the outfits the other man was suggesting for him to try. Was this what Kamijo was into? Really? It was all so revealing and yet he believed Hizaki when he said that this would send the vocalist's blood racing.

“Kamijo has a thing for men in women's lingerie,” Hizaki explained. “I have so much now, but I've never worn any of this. I guess it's too innocent for me.”

“Too pink you mean,” Emiru said as he picked up a pink nightdress with lace trim. It was sweet as well as sexy, the kind of thing made for him, if he had the courage.

“I need to stay off the internet,” Hizaki admitted, “I fear it's starting to become an addiction.”

“Well I won't judge you,” Emiru promised. Nervously feeling over the silk of the nightdress. He was going to be naked in front of Kamijo, but somehow this felt far more intimate. Perhaps because he never dressed up for men before. So many firsts, it was surprisingly more exciting than terrifying.

“Let me help you get dressed,” Hizaki offered, “Kamijo would love it when you tell him how I couldn't keep my hands off you.”

“I don't know,” Emiru said, surprised to see Kamijo entering the room. It was clear he wanted to watch, so giving his consent he let Hizaki undress him. He found he enjoyed the other's touch, the special attention and the way Kamijo was watching with open admiration.

As the nightdress fell over his body, he was alarmed to find how short it really was. One side ended so high it was on his hip more than the thigh, sweeping diagonally downwards just enough to cover his crotch but no more. Knowing he would end up in Kamijo's bed that night, he had made every effort to shave off unwanted hair, so had no concerns about revealing his legs to the others.

He stepped into the silk underwear, smiling shyly down at Hizaki who was on his knees, pulling the pants up his legs. His touch was intimate, speaking of longing and Emiru found he wanted the other in return. With a soft gasp of pleasure, he felt Hizaki's hand rubbing over his length. It felt so good but guilt swept over him as he glanced nervously at Kamijo. The blond however didn't seem to mind, smiling at him as he leant against the wall.

“You feel so good in my hand,” Hizaki praised him. “So thick and hard. A cock to be proud of.”

“I've never been told I was lacking,” Emiru said, finding himself blushing again.

“No, I wouldn't think you had,” Hizaki agreed as he got up and gave Emiru a lingering and tender kiss. “You go and make your man happy. From what I've been told, you've waited long enough.”

 

Kamijo lay above Emiru, kissing the other tenderly, cherishing the lips beneath his own. He had so many things he wanted to do to this man, most would scare him away. It'd been forever since he had slept with anyone who was sweet and innocent and to his surprise he found it excited him. To be the first between that man's legs. What an honour.

Breaking the kiss he helped Emiru out of the nightdress and moved his lips down onto the other's nipples, which he gently teased with his teeth. He had done his research whilst Emiru got ready, finding the kinks and fetishes that wouldn't scare the other away. Women's lingerie, voyeurism, introducing a third man and now nipple play, complete with biting. Did Emiru even realise that he had enjoyed so many already? Perhaps when something felt so everyday to one man, it didn't feel like a kink at all?

He licked the other nipple, pleased at the soft moans Emiru was making. He liked his men to be vocal more than anything else. Even when gagged, he made sure his partners were still moaning around the intrusion.

“You're so beautiful,” Kamijo praised the other, “Let me wrap you up, like a gift.”

“I don't know,” Emiru worried, but when Kamijo showed him the single piece of pink ribbon he relented, “Maybe just my wrists would be OK?”

“Just your wrists.” Kamijo promised. Gently he moved Emiru's wrists together over his stomach and tied them with the ribbon. “Move your arms above your head, if you will.”

“Like this?” Emiru asked, carefully moving his arms above his head and resting his tied wrists against the pillow once he had moved far enough down the bed. It was obviously this was the kinkiest thing the other had ever done. Worshipping him for his trust, Kamijo moved his lips back onto the other's nipple, teasing the other between his fingers. He had to be gentle, making sure the other trusted him completely every step of the way.

He ran his teeth over the nipple, not biting but making the suggestion that he might. He heard Emiru gasp, pleased to hear the other's surprise was full of pleasure. He'd hate it if he scared the other, but he wanted Emiru to be introduced into his world. A world where almost anything was not only accepted, but welcomed.

Gently he helped Emiru out of the silk underwear, exposing the other's hardened flesh to his own hungry gaze. Carefully he bent over, but instead of touching the other he blew softly against Emiru's skin making the other laugh.

“What you doing?” Emiru asked, merriment in his tone.

“Sensation play,” Kamijo answered, keeping his lips just close enough that his breath fell against the other's skin. “Does it feel good? Some men love this, other's not so much.”

“It feels good,” Emiru said, blushing at his own confession, “But please, you've been such a tease!”

“How would your usual partners get you off?” Kamijo asked, gently running his tongue along the other's length. “Like this?”

“Oh yes,” Emiru agreed, “With hands, or mouth or just rubbing against another. There's so many ways to cum.”

“Tonight, it'll be prostate stimulation.” Kamijo warned. “If you still trust me?”

“I'll always trust you,” Emiru reassured him. With a smile Kamijo picked up the lube and prepared a single finger.

“Have you ever tried anything in this beautiful hole?” Kamijo asked.

“No,” Emiru admitted, “I had a boyfriend who teased the entrance, but he never penetrated me.”

“Well that's about to change,” Kamijo promised, gently teasing the entrance as Emiru had described. There was no point lingering too long, he'd just make the other anxious, so wasting little time he slid the single digit into the other. The very first, perhaps he had a discovered a fetish of his own. Virgins, who would have thought? “Talk to me, describe how you're feeling.”

“I feel good,” Emiru admitted, “Though strange too. Oh! That spot felt wonderful.”

“Do you feel full? In pain?” Kamijo prompted as he began to tease the other's prostrate.

“No pain,” Emiru replied. “I think I can easily fit in more.”

“Of course you can,” Kamijo replied. Proving Emiru's theory by lubing another finger and brining it beside the first. “You feel warm and tight. My cock is aching to be inside you. I'm going to fill you, make you regret the years you kept this hole sacred. Saving it all this time. I'm proud to be the first inside.”

“I'm full already!” Emiru moaned, “This shouldn't feel this good!”

“Of course it should,” Kamijo replied, bending his knuckles slightly, working on stretching the other. Any pain or discomfort and Emiru would back out, he knew his friend well enough. He couldn't allow that to happen.

As he prepared the other, he returned to kissing him. Nibbling the other's lower lip softly, wanting this to be as kinky as possible. Emiru was being introduced to a new world tonight and it was a world in which he wanted the other to remain.

Testing the other, he slid in a third finger, pleased that Emiru only reacted in pleasure. His fingers slid back and forth, mimicking the actions his cock was crying out to try. It wasn't quite time, he had to make sure that Emiru could handle a man his size. Had to make sure that everything would be perfect.

He moved his mouth down Emiru's body. Kissing and nibbling skin as he went. Everywhere but the hard manhood that was standing up for attention. He would touch that length, not tonight. Emiru needed to understand the pleasure anal sex could bring.

Finally sure that Emiru was ready, he undressed and let the other take in what he had to offer. He could see the doubt in his friends eyes, but reassured him gently that he could handle him. It wouldn't hurt, Emiru would be fine.

“Any pain, I'll pull out,” Kamijo promised, gently sliding his length into the other. He saw the other tense, but there were no complaints. “Relax, it'll be better.”

“I thought I was full before!” Emiru moaned, “Oh! You're so big!”

“It feels good though,” Kamijo reminded him, moving gently into the other. Beneath him Emiru gave a moan of agreement, easily taking in what Kamijo had to offer. He had prepared the other well and now his patience was being rewarded.

 

Emiru could barely believe how much flesh was inside him, or how long Kamijo's stamina could last. His whole body was crying out in pleasure, every nerve tingling in excitement. This was the best night of his life, but only because it was Kamijo. He wouldn't trust anyone else even half as much. Trust, that had been why so many relationships had failed. In the end men always hurt him, so he had learned to run before they could. Only Kamijo had been consistently gentle and kind. Not that they hadn't argued in the past, all friends argued at some point. It was just, even when Kamijo was mad at him, he never had it in him to be cruel or unkind. Keeping his angry words on the disagreement until they found a compromise, or one of them backed down.

“I like the way you feel,” Emiru found himself explaining, once again being asked to describe how it felt to have another man inside him. “You stretch me, fill me and make me whole. There's a spot deep inside that brings constant pleasure, yes there!”

“I'm going to cum, deep inside you,” Kamijo moaned, “Fill you up! But first, cum for me! I can't hold on forever.”

“I'm so close!” Emiru cried out. Not once had Kamijo touched his cock, but it didn't matter. This pleasure from deep inside was more than enough. A few more thrusts and he came over himself, moaning in delight as he felt something wet and warm fill him inside. Kamijo had found his release, only a second after his own.

“You're to keep this inside you, for now,” Kamijo ordered. Emiru watched him pick up a plastic plug, with a pink gem at the end, and allowed the other to use it where his cock had once been. It felt delightfully sinful to keep the other's cum inside him like this, so dirty and wrong.

“I like having you inside me,” Emiru confessed.

“I think you're ready to complete the course of kink. This will be the hardest part.” Kamijo warned. “We're going outside.”

“Won't the other's see?” Emiru worried, as he realised that neither of them were getting dressed. Kamijo merely smiled and led him out of the room. Shyly Emiru followed, his arms still tied in front of his chest as they walked through the halls.

A sound behind him made him turn, and he realised they were being watched. He blushed bright red, knowing the gem was proudly on display, but Kamijo didn't give him a chance to back out.

He was led downstairs and offered a pair of shoes that could be slipped on without laces. These he wore as they walked outside through the garden. He shivered in the colder night air, but Kamijo seemed to have no concerns. Were they to make love in the woods outside the house? Was that his final lesson? He was no longer sure he wanted to pass the other's tests. It had been humiliating being seen like this! How was he supposed to say no to Kamijo? The other had been so kind and gentle all night.

He was led through the woods, not quite dark enough that he couldn't see, and soon found himself staring at the weirdest tree he had ever seen. Like a weeping willow, but clearly not. It was here where the plug was pulled out of him. Cum fell from his body, coating his thighs and the floor below. Kamijo had cum so hard! How was this even possible?

“The tree needs energy,” Kamijo explained, “My Queen and Princes are doing their best, but the more friends I have working on this, the better. You are to be a Princess, my sweet, dear friend.”

“You've gone insane,” Emiru realised as he was pushed towards the tree. He'd been wrong to come out here. He screamed as the tree took him, fighting for freedom until he moaned in pure bliss. He gave himself to the tree, as he had to Kamijo, knowing that there would be no going back. He was to be a Princess and live in the castle with his friends. He would allow them all in his ass, one after the other until he was completely full! He was innocent no more.

 


End file.
